Pożegnanie ze Śródziemiem
by Arianka
Summary: Elladan i Elrohir odpływają na Zachód. Refleksyjnie i z garstką wspomnień.


Kolejne odkopane o odświeżone opowiadanko. Tym razem refleksyjnie.

* * *

**Pożegnanie ze Śródziemiem**

Czy można tak po prostu zamknąć za sobą drzwi i odejść? Czy można zostawić wszystko to, co się dotąd znało, i nie obejrzeć się nawet? Czy można ze spokojnym sercem opuścić miejsce, które było im domem przez blisko trzy tysiące lat? Czy można…

Nie, nie można.

Świadomość, że będą musieli opuścić Śródziemie, ciążyła im, choć starali się, by nikt tego nie widział. Mimo to ostatnie spędzone w Imladris dni, prócz oczekiwaniem, były przepełnione melancholią. Przed oczami wciąż mieli niedawne pożegnanie z Arweną. Związany z tym ból w pewnym stopniu równoważyła perspektywa rychłego spotkania z matką. Już niedługo i oni wsiądą na srebrzysty statek i popłyną ku horyzontowi, gdzie słońce styka się z morzem. Tam, po drugiej stronie, rodzice wypatrywali ich z utęsknieniem. Bracia wiedzieli doskonale, co musiał przeżywać Elrond, gdy nie zdecydowali się popłynąć razem z nim. Wtedy chcieli się jeszcze nacieszyć Śródziemiem, nareszcie wolnym od Nieprzyjaciela. Chcieli, by radość ludzi była także ich radością. A także chcieli się przekonać, jak ich brat poradzi sobie w nowej roli. Nie, wtedy Śródziemie miało im jeszcze zbyt wiele do zaoferowania, by mogli je opuścić bez żalu. Poza tym byli potrzebni Arwenie, choć o tym najbardziej, a zarazem najboleśniej przekonali się dopiero niedawno. Teraz już nic nie trzymało ich w Śródziemiu; Estel odszedł w Gondorze, a siostrę pożegnali w Lorien. A mimo to…

xxx

Nigdy nie umówili się, że właśnie w tym miejscu rozpoczną to swoiste pożegnanie z domem. Nim odejdą stąd, muszą zajrzeć do każdego zakamarka ten jeden, ostatni raz.

Nad rzekę wybrali się wczesnym rankiem. Spieniona Bruinen jak zawsze z łoskotem opadała w dół i rozbijała się o skały. Iluż zabaw była świadkiem! To tutaj wymykali się często, ledwie słońce wychylało się zza gór, by cieszyć się jego pierwszymi promieniami i pluskać się w zimnej rzece. Woda, choć czasem niebezpieczna, przyciągała dwóch młodych elfów niczym magnes. Jeśli malcy nie przebywali z matką lub nie kręcili się przy stajniach, prawie zawsze można ich było znaleźć na brzegu. To tutaj niejednokrotnie uczyli się władania mieczem pod czujnym okiem Glorfindela i zbierali bury za nieostrożność, gdy ich uwagę rozpraszała otaczająca przyroda. To tutaj pierwsze strzały wystrzelone z dziecięcych łuków trafiały mniej lub bardziej celnie w zawieszone na drzewach tarcze. Ileż razy wracali stąd brudni i wymęczeni po całodziennym treningu! Czasami to Glorfindel nie miał litości, zwłaszcza, gdy nie byli dość uważni, a czasem oni sami nalegali na przedłużenie zajęć, zafascynowani nowymi umiejętnościami, które dopiero co nabyli.

Elladan schylił się i zerwał niewielki kwiatek, którego białe płatki przebijały się nieśmiało przez bujną trawę. To z nich Arwena plotła niezliczone wianki, które potem nosiła cały dzień, póki nie zwiędły. Kiedy była jeszcze mała, z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy usiłowała przyozdobić głowy braci, co zawsze kończyło się wesołą bieganiną. Później nieraz wplatała takie same kwiatki we włosy.

– Nie będzie więcej wianków – odezwał się cicho Elrohir, odpowiadając na myśli brata. Wyjął mu z dłoni kwiatek i pchnięty impulsem zatknął go Elladanowi za ucho, nim ten zdołał zaprotestować. Łagodne, niemal identyczne uśmiechy rozjaśniły ich twarze, ale nie zdołały przyćmić do końca smutku skrytego w oczach. Mimo wszystko bracia chcieli, by to pożegnanie nie przywoływało jedynie trosk, lecz raczej dawne, radosne wspomnienia. Chcieli móc odejść stąd ze spokojnymi sercami.

Elrohir zapatrzył się na szumiący wodospad. Przychodził tutaj, ilekroć chciał pobyć sam, żeby coś przemyśleć. To miejsce działało na niego kojąco, zwłaszcza, gdy był wzburzony czy przybity. Najbardziej docenił niepowtarzalny urok Bruinen, gdy szukał spokoju po odejściu Celebriany. To wtedy najbardziej potrzebował samotności, gdy próbował poradzić sobie z samym sobą, i to miejsce zawsze zapewniało mu tę intymność. Nikt nigdy nie przychodził tu za nim, gdy kolejny raz wychodził z domu w milczeniu; nikt, nawet brat, który w końcu zrozumiał i uszanował jego chęć samotności.

Gdy tak patrzył na Elrohira, Elladan bez trudu odgadł jego wspomnienia. On sam nie był tak emocjonalnie związany z Bruinen, natomiast jego myśli popłynęły ku miejscu, które nazywał swoją ostoją. Zazwyczaj rzadziej niż brat potrzebował odreagować stres w samotności; zazwyczaj wolał w takich chwilach przebywać z Elrohirem. Kiedy jednak dochodziło do tego, że i jego nie chciał widzieć, uciekał do stajni, która była dla niego najlepszą kryjówką. Tam zawsze można było coś zrobić, czy to przynieść paszę, czy wyczyścić wierzchowca… Zawsze znalazło się coś, w co można się było zaangażować i zapomnieć na chwilę o problemach. Nikt się nie dziwił, gdy Elladan z trzaskiem zamykał za sobą drzwi prowadzące do stajni i nie wychodził stamtąd nawet przez kilka godzin; wszyscy wiedzieli, że lepiej go wtedy nie nagabywać.

xxx

Drzwi jak zawsze otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Gdyby kiedykolwiek zaskrzypiały, ojciec by się złościł. Ta pozornie błaha rzecz zawsze go denerwowała, zwłaszcza, gdy akurat był czymś zajęty. W tym jednym pomieszczeniu w Imladris musiał panować idealny porządek. Nawet teraz, choć upłynęło trochę lat, odkąd Elrond opuścił Śródziemie, w jego gabinecie każda rzecz stała na swoim miejscu.

Pomieszczenie było jasne i przestronne. W licznych szafkach stojących wzdłuż ścian znajdowały się systematycznie poukładane zioła, a cztery postawione przy oknach łóżka przeznaczone były dla tych, którzy potrzebowali najpilniejszej pomocy.

Gabinet ojca, a w ostatnich latach w zasadzie ich gabinet, przywoływał wspomnienia wywołujące całą gamę uczuć. To przecież tutaj Elrond cierpliwie objaśniał im właściwości kolejnych ziół i pokazywał, jak przyrządzić z nich leki. Bracia siadali często na jednym z łóżek bądź wdrapywali się na zbyt wysoki dla nich parapet i z niezaspokojoną ciekawością zadawali kolejne pytania. Zwłaszcza Elladan lubił dociekać, co takiego jeszcze da się zrobić z ziół i jakie znaleźć dla nich zastosowanie.

Gabinet bywał również świadkiem dziecięcych łez, gdy kolejna zabawa zakończyła się niefortunnym upadkiem któregoś z braci. Nie tylko ich zresztą; zdarzało się, że trzeba było przyprowadzić małą Arwenę, albo, całkiem niedawno, Estela, który jak na jedno dziecko miał wyjątkową skłonność do włażenia w niepowołane miejsca. Ojciec zawsze umiał zaradzić coś na problem, tak, że dziecięce łzy rychło wysychały. Bliźniakom nie zdarzało się to wprawdzie szczególnie często, ale wśród wspomnień Elrohira pozostało kilka takich sytuacji.

Ciekawość za młodu zaowocowała żywym zainteresowaniem lecznictwem. Jako nieodrodni synowie swego ojca, Elladan i Elrohir chłonęli wiedzę w tym zakresie i rychło byli w stanie pomagać Elrondowi, gdy tego potrzebował. Z tymi nowymi obowiązkami wiązała się lekcja odpowiedzialności, którą obaj niegdyś dostali. Drobne, zdawałoby się, niedopatrzenie z ich strony omal nie doprowadziło do tego, że w decydującym dla czyjegoś życia momencie zabrakło im najpotrzebniejszych środków. A raczej zabrakłoby, gdyby Elrond w porę nie zauważył zaniedbania synów i nie uzupełnił zapasów. Groza i poczucie bezradności z tamtych chwil pozostały im długo w pamięci i już nigdy nie zdarzyło im się zapomnieć o podstawowych rzeczach.

Pierwsze wyjazdy na patrole i wyprawy w góry odkryły przed nimi jeszcze jeden aspekt przebywania w ojcowskim gabinecie. Za pierwszym razem, gdy wrócili do domu pokonani, mieli okazję przekonać się, co to tak naprawdę znaczy być pacjentem Elronda. Żaden z braci nie zaliczał tych momentów do przyjemnych, ale zbyt wiele razy ojciec łatał ich tutaj i stawiał na nogi, by mogli tego nie pamiętać. Zwłaszcza, że zwykle sami się o to prosili, przemknęło Elladanowi przez głowę, gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi.

xxx

Biblioteka przedstawiała raczej smutny widok dla kogoś, kto był przyzwyczajony do półek uginających się pod ciężarem zbiorów. Część ksiąg została zabrana już wcześniej przez Elronda, część przez elfów, którzy odpłynęli przed nimi. Także teraz Celeborn z ich pomocą przyszykował sporo woluminów, które według niego powinny znaleźć się w Amanie. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że coś swojskiego znajdzie się w ich nowym domu, że zawsze będzie można sięgnąć po tę samą książkę, którą czytało się wcześniej w zaciszach Imladris. A poza tym… Elfowie przez długie wieki w Śródziemiu gromadzili i przechowywali opowieści o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w dalekiej już przeszłości. Poprzez tysiąclecia powstało wiele opowieści, a przede wszystkim pieśni i ballad, które później śpiewano w czasie uczt czy długich wieczorów w Sali Kominkowej. Elladan nie mógł oczywiście tego wiedzieć, ale wszystko to spotykało się w Amanie z żywym zainteresowaniem. Dla elfów mieszkających tam od wieków każda przywieziona ze Śródziemia opowieść była pożądaną nowiną.

Wędrując palcem wzdłuż rzędu grzbietów, Elrohir zatrzymał się nagle przy jednej pozycji. Z bijącym sercem wyciągnął spomiędzy grubych woluminów niewielką książeczkę. Ciemna skóra, w którą była oprawiona, przez lata powycierała się na brzegach i rogach, zdradzając tym samym częste użytkowanie. Jakim cudem umknęła wcześniej jego uwadze? Już nie pamiętał, ile czasu spędził na poszukiwaniu jej, aż w końcu poddał się, myśląc, że może ktoś ją wcześniej zabrał. Tomik zawierał jego ulubione ballady, wybrane kiedyś i własnoręcznie przepisane w przypływie młodzieńczego natchnienia. Elrohir dotąd pamiętał, jak składał pojedyncze karty pod okiem Erestora, który służył mu pomocą. Był potem taki czas, krótki na szczęście, gdy, dumny ze swego dzieła, praktycznie się z nim nie rozstawał. Zrezygnował w momencie, gdy przypadkiem omal nie zalał go winem. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że nie każde miejsce jest bezpieczne dla książki, zwłaszcza podczas przekomarzania się z bratem.

Elrohir otworzył tomik na ostatniej stronie. Tak, jak pamiętał, za okładkę zostały zatknięte luźne kartki pokryte jego drobnym, wąskim pismem. A także licznymi skreśleniami. Młodszy syn Elronda uśmiechnął się do siebie. Trudno byłoby mu zapomnieć, jak kreślił kolejne wersy, zły, że ciągle coś mu się nie zgadzało. Skreślał i poprawiał, a nawet, gdy coś mu wyszło, nie chciał nikomu pokazać, bo się wstydził. Gdy po latach natknął się na dnie biurka na swe młodzieńcze próby poezji, w pierwszym odruchu chciał je wyrzucić, gdyż uznał, że są po prostu kiepskie. Elrond przekonał go wtedy, by tego nie robił; mówił, że jeszcze za jakiś czas te pierwsze wiersze będą miłym pretekstem do wspomnień. Elrohir posłuchał go, choć na długo zamknął karty głęboko w biurku, by ich nie widzieć; dopiero później powędrowały one za okładkę i tam już pozostały.

– O, znalazła się zguba! – Elladan uśmiechnął się do brata i wziął od niego książkę. – Trzeba ją będzie trochę podreperować – zauważył, obracając ją w ręku i przyglądając się krytycznie wytartej okładce.

– Sam nie będę ryzykować, ojciec się na tym lepiej zna – odparł Elrohir. – W czasie drogi nic jej się nie powinno stać.

– Chyba, że będziesz ją czytać przy burcie.

xxx

Warstewka kurzu pokrywająca meble i parapety zdradzała, że w tej komnacie od dawna nikt nie mieszkał. Mimo to bracia byli w stanie wyczuć ślad obecności rodziców. Na biurku pod oknem wciąż leżały czyste arkusze pergaminu, te same, których Elrond nie uprzątnął przed swym wyjazdem.

Elladan pomyślał, że to oni byli przyczyną tego niedopatrzenia. Ojciec opuszczał Imladris ze wzburzonym sercem, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, że jego synowie nie popłyną razem z nim. Nawet teraz Elladan mógł z łatwością przypomnieć sobie atmosferę tamtej podróży. Żadna droga nie ciążyła mu tak bardzo jak ta do Szarej Przystani, wyjąwszy może tylko pożegnanie z matką. Panowało wtedy między nimi ciężkie milczenie, co jakiś czas przerywane powtarzanymi pytaniami „dlaczego?". Gdyby ojciec pozostał trochę dłużej w Śródziemiu, popłynęliby razem z nim. Elrond jednak pragnął odejść zaraz po zakończeniu wojny. Może nie chciał patrzeć na tworzący się na nowo porządek świata, a może tęsknota za Celebrianą odezwała się ze zdwojoną siłą? Dość, że posłuchał serca i odpłynął.

Elrohir zostawił brata przy drzwiach i w zamyśleniu podszedł do toaletki stojącej naprzeciw okna. Wiszące na ścianie lustro oprawne w srebrną, ozdobną ramę odbiło jego twarz, poważną, lecz dziwnie spokojną. Młodszy syn Elronda poczuł coś na kształt zdziwienia, gdy to sobie uświadomił. Pierwszy raz, odkąd Celebriana opuściła Śródziemie, przebywanie w jej komnatach i w pobliżu jej sprzętów nie było dla niego bolesne. Pierwszy raz odbite w lustrze szare oczy nie były przepełnione tęsknotą. Elrohir nigdy nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że w sumie przywykł do myśli, iż matka zniknęła z jego życia. Nie było to łatwe, ale, jak widać, niekoniecznie niewykonalne. Towarzyszący mu smutek był nieodłącznym uczuciem, do którego także przyzwyczaił się z czasem. Teraz świadomość, że już niedługo spotka się z Celebrianą po tylu latach rozłąki, odsunęła tęsknotę w głąb serca, pozwalając mu pożegnać się ze wszystkim spokojnie. Elrohir zerknął na brata i wiedział, że myślą o tym samym. Odejdą ze Śródziemia nareszcie pogodzeni z tym, co się stało wtedy, przed laty. Gdy zostawią za sobą opustoszałe budynki Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu, zakończy się swoisty, burzliwy etap w ich życiu. Nie będzie więcej włóczenia się po bezdrożach i sukcesywnego tępienia wszelkiego plugastwa. Nie będzie więcej zemsty.

xxx

Było tylko jedno miejsce, które sprawiało, że serca bliźniaków przepełniały się bólem. Gdy wcześniej rozmawiali, obiecali sobie, że nie zajrzą tam, ale nie byli w stanie.

Nogi same przywiodły ich do komnat siostry. Pożegnanie z Arweną w Lothlorien wciąż było świeżą, bolesną raną. Taką, która nigdy nie miała się do końca zabliźnić. To nie rozłąka, choćby na długi czas, tak jak z matką. To utrata bez żadnej nadziei. A także wola Arweny, którą musieli uszanować. Ich siostra podjęła taką decyzję, kierując się tym, co podpowiadało jej serce. Stanęła przed wyborem, który był ich przywilejem, bądź przekleństwem. Wybrała drogę ludzi, ku rozpaczy ojca.

Teraz i na nich przyszła pora, by określili, czy chcą być policzeni w poczet Pierworodnych, czy też wolą dołączyć do Śmiertelników. Każdy z nich podjął wprawdzie samodzielną decyzję, ale obaj wiedzieli, że mogli utracić siostrę, ale nie zniosą rozłąki z sobą nawzajem. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, dla nich było to zbyt oczywiste. Nie umieliby się rozstać na zawsze, tak jak niegdyś Elrond z Elrosem. Żaden z nich nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której w trudnej chwili nie miałby oparcia w bracie. Zbyt długo żyli razem, zbyt bolesne były choćby krótkie rozłąki, by kiedykolwiek któryś z nich mógł się zdecydować na rozstanie.

Elladan, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, wysunął górną szufladkę z toaletki stojącej przy ścianie. Nie zdziwił się, że była pusta; od dawna nikt z niej nie korzystał, bo i nie było komu. Elf chciał ją wsunąć z powrotem, ale ku swemu zaskoczeniu napotkał opór. Zaintrygowany, wyjął szufladę i sięgnął ręką do środka powstałej w ten sposób wnęki. Jego palce natrafiły na zimny, twardy drobiazg. Elladan uwolnił zaklinowany przedmiot i wyciągnął znajomo wyglądającą, srebrną klamrę. Ozdoba, pokryta warstwą kurzu i brudu, zdążyła poczernieć, lecz nadal była piękna. Starszy syn Elronda otarł ją o nogawkę. Mimo upływu lat zdobiące ją drobne klejnoty rozświetliły komnatę kolorowymi refleksami, gdy padło na nie światło. Jak wtedy, gdy nosiła ją Arwena…

– Więc tutaj przeleżała tyle lat… – Elrohir przysunął się do brata i przyjrzał się klamrze. – Nie wygląda najlepiej.

– Oczyszczę ją na statku – odparł Elladan i wsunął ozdobę do sakiewki. Będzie miał na to dość czasu, a Celebriana w Amanie pewnie się ucieszy.

xxx

– Tutaj jesteście – usłyszeli nagle głos Celeborna i uświadomili sobie, jak bardzo pogrążeni byli w myślach. – Wszystko jest w zasadzie gotowe, możemy ruszać lada chwila.

– Możemy… – powtórzył cicho Elrohir, ostatni raz omiatając komnatę wzrokiem. Razem z Elladanem podążył za Celebornem na dziedziniec, gdzie stał już zapakowany wóz i ich wierzchowce. W milczeniu dosiedli koni i ruszyli stępa przed siebie.

Wszystko wokół wydało się nagle surrealistyczne, tak jak myśl, że już nigdy tu nie wrócą. Stamtąd, dokąd się udawali, nie było już drogi powrotnej do Śródziemia. Ani teraz, ani nigdy później…

Elladan potrząsnął głową i odwrócił wzrok. Podjęli już decyzję i jej powinni się trzymać. Tam, za Morzem, czekał na nich nowy dom. I Elrond z Celebrianą, którym złamaliby serca, gdyby się teraz zawahali i zostali w Śródziemu. Nie, ich miejsce było tam, z nimi. I tylko od nich zależało, czy odnajdą się w Amanie, czy też do końca istnienia będą tęsknić za domem.

xxx

Srebrny statek czekał już na nich w przystani. Wszystko było gotowe, wystarczyło tylko wsiąść i popłynąć przed siebie. Elladan i Elrohir pozostawili wierzchowce na brzegu i pomagali przy zapakowaniu bagaży i umieszczeniu ich pod pokładem. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, gdy skończyli.

Bracia stanęli przy dziobie, zapatrzeni w morze, które mieniło się tysiącami odcieni srebra i błękitu. Poprzez tę falującą, bezkresną toń biegła błyszcząca złotem droga wyznaczana przez słońce. Wprost na Zachód…

Dopiero gdy statek odbił od brzegu, bracia obejrzeli się za siebie, by ostatni raz spojrzeć na Śródziemie.

* * *

Wspomniane w tekście pożegnanie braci z Arweną to miniaturka "Gdy opadną ostatnie złote liście" - dostępna tutaj s/5175913/1/Gdy-opadn%C4%85-ostatnie-z%C5%82ote-li%C5%9Bcie


End file.
